Love Story
by TH4eva37
Summary: Summary's are horriable aren't they...You'll just have to read it...


**Chapter 1: The Concert**

July 8, 2010... Thursday.

Sally and Taylor were at home watching television when a news broadcast came on that their favorite band was coming to their city...  
Tokio Hotel.

Steve (yes I am naming the news guy Steve): "This Saturday, Tokio Hotel will be coming to the new arena in Henderson, NV. The concert is called Humanoid City Tour. Tickets are $34.00. Backstage passes are $38.00. Be there, or be square. Like a box, 'cause a box is square…"

Sally: "Oh my god! Taylor! Can you believe Tokio Hotel is coming!"  
Taylor: "No, but I thought I just heard it on the news!"  
Sally: "We need to get money for it!"  
Taylor: "But how? Today is Thursday! How are we going to get enough money before Saturday? We don't have another concert till three weeks!"  
Sally: "We could talk to Mac (Mac is out manager…A stupid one at that), and you could talk to your parents. You know I can't talk to mine. We'll figure something out. "

So Sally and Taylor called Mac to set up a show for tonight and tomorrow. Taylor talked to her parents and they thought to sell some things after the shows. (Like we didn't think of that before!)

Sally got the guitar's, microphone's, and the keyboard ready (John and Michel were taking to long to get there...figures...) Taylor came up with some pictures, Sally signed them all along with Taylor; all they had to do was wait for John and Michel. They take forever.

After the first concert they had The Forgotten City was able to earn enough money for the tickets, and extra (which is always a plus). All four went to go get the tickets, but John and Michel didn't want to go, so they failed. Sally and Taylor got the tickets and backstage passes.

They went back home ate dinner and went to bed at 11:46 p.m. thinking about the concert. So much excitement filled the air.

July 9, 2010... Friday

The next morning, Sally woke up at 9:13 a.m. and ate toast and cereal for breakfast. She was still so excited about the concert tomorrow. All she thought about Bill and Tom Kaulitz. Sally was in love with them and she so badly wanted to meet them both. Taylor on the other hand, only liked Tom. Sally liked Bill cause he was sweet, funny, romantic, and cute. She liked Tom cause he could be funny and he was cute too but he was very vulgar.

Sally went to the couch and turned on the television to see a Tokio Hotel interview.

Marco: "Are you guys excited about going to Navada tomorrow?"  
Bill: "Yes. We are ready for tomorrow and we can't wait to see our fans and Georg just got a new guitar for the Humanoid City Tour, so we are ready and excited at the same time."  
Marco: "Can you tell us what time the concert is going to start tomorrow?"  
Bill: "From 5:30 p.m. to 9:00 p.m."  
Marco: "What songs are you going to do?"  
Bill: "We are going to do, um, Dogs Unleashed, um Humanoid of course, Darkside of the Sun, um, Automatic,um..."  
Tom: "Noise."  
Bill: "Yeah, and um, World Behind My Wall, probably all the songs on our new album."  
Tom: "Yeah."  
Marco: "So there you have it fans. The concert is tomorrow in Henderson, NV at 5:30 p.m. Goodbye."  
Tokio Hotel: "See you there!"

Sally turned off the television and looked at the clock. It was 10:47 a.m. So she got up and took a 45 minute shower, dried off, brushed your hair and teeth, put on her favorite black skinny jeans, white Tokio Hotel shirt, and white converse. Then she straightened her hair and put on some eyeliner and mascara. She came out looking beautiful and clean. She looked at the clock and it was already 11:36 a.m. So she turned on the television an watched MTV. Then Taylor called.

Sally: "Hello?"  
Taylor: "Hey Sally, can you come over in 30 minutes?"  
Sally looked at the clock. It was 12:30 p.m.  
Sally: "Sure."  
Taylor: "Okay, thanks, bye."  
Sally: "Bye."

Sally hung up and sat on the couch until it was 1:00 p.m.

Sally walked over to Taylor's house and knocked. She answered and said:  
"Sally! Come in, I need to get ready. Were going to the mall. Do you want to spend the night over here tonight?"  
Sally: "Um... Sure!"

So they went to the mall and bought jelly bracelets, earrings and such. Then Sally went home, ate and went to bed.

**_What will happen next when they get to the concert? Rate, comment, whatever...you know you want to...don't lie...Leave hate comments if you want...That's good too! _**


End file.
